psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
List of subjects in Gray's Anatomy: X. The Organs of the senses and the Common integument
the peripheral organs of the special senses the organs of taste ( ) * peripheral gustatory or taste organs ** gustatory calyculi (taste-buds) * Structure of taste bud ** gustatory pore ** supporting cells ** gustatory cells * Structure of taste bud ** gustatory hair * Nerves of Taste ** chorda tympani ** glossopharyngeal nerve the organ of smell ( ) * Organon Olfactorius; The Nose * External nose (Nasus Externus; Outer nose) ** apex ** base ** nares ** columna ** vibrissae ** dorsum nasi ** bridge ** ala nasi * Structure ** bony frame-work ** cartilaginous frame-work (cartilagines nasi) ** cartilage of the septum (cartilago septi nasi) * Structure ** sphenoidal process ** septum mobile nasi ** lateral cartilage (cartilago nasi lateralis; upper lateral cartilage) ** greater alar cartilage (cartilago alaris major; lower lateral cartilage) ** medial wall (crus mediale) ** septum mobile nasi ** lateral wall (crus laterale) ** lesser alar cartilages (cartilagines alares minores; sesamoid cartilages) * Nasal cavity (Cavum Nasi; Nasal fossa) ** nares ** choanae ** vestibule ** olfactory region ** respiratory region * Lateral wall ** nasal conchæ ** sphenoethmoidal recess ** superior meatus ** middle meatus * Lateral wall ** atrium ** bulla ethmoidalis ** hiatus semilunaris ** infundibulum ** ostium maxillare ** inferior meatus * Medial wall * Medial wall ** nasopalatine recess ** vomeronasal organ of Jacobson ** vomeronasal cartilage ** nasopalatine recess * Mucous membrane (membrana mucosa nasi) ** respiratory region ** olfactory region ** supporting cells ** olfactory cells ** olfactory hair ** glands of Bowman * Nasal aperture: veins of: * Nose: nerves of: * Nose: veins of: * Accessory sinuses of the nose (Sinus paranasales) ** Frontal sinuses (sinus frontales) ** Ethmoidal air cells (cellulæ ethmoidales) ** Sphenoidal sinuses (sinus sphenoidales) * Accessory sinuses of the nose (Sinus paranasales) ** Maxillary sinus (sinus maxillaris; antrum of Highmore) the organ of sight ( ) * bulb of the eye (bulbus oculi; eyeball), or organ of sight * fascia bulbi * anterior pole * posterior pole * optic axis Development of eye * optic vesicles ** optic stalk ** lens vesicle ** optic cup * optic vesicles ** choroidal fissure ** coloboma * retina ** pars ciliaris and pars iridica retinae * optic nerve ** optic chiasma * crystalline lens * crystalline lens ** capsula vasculosa lentis ** pupillary membrane * vitreous body * anterior chamber * sclera * choroid * eyelids * lacrimal sac and nasolacrimal duct ** nasoöptic furrow ** epithelium ** eyelashes the tunics of the eye ( ) Fibrous tunic (tunica fibrosa oculi) * Sclera ** spatium perichorioideale ** suprachorioidea ** lamina cribrosa sclerae ** venae vorticosae ** sclero-corneal junction ** sinus venosus sclerae (canal of Schlemm) * Sclera ** trabecular tissue (Trabecular meshwork) * Cornea * Cornea ** sulcus circularis corneae ** iridial angle or filtration angle ** scleral spur ** Structure of cornea *** corneal epithelium (epithelium corneæ anterior layer) *** substantia propria * Cornea ** Structure of cornea *** corneal spaces *** corneal corpuscle *** anterior elastic lamina (lamina elastica anterior; anterior limiting layer; Bowman’s membrane) *** posterior elastic lamina (lamina elastica posterior; membrane of Descemet; membrane of Demours) * Cornea ** Structure of cornea *** spaces of the angle of the iris (spaces of Fontana) *** pectinate ligament of the iris *** endothelium of the anterior chamber (endothelium cameræ anterioris; posterior layer; corneal endothelium) Vascular tunic (tunica vasculosa oculi) * Choroid (chorioidea) * Choroid (chorioidea) ** lamina suprachorioidea ** choroid proper *** outer layer (lamina vasculosa) **** venae vorticosae *** inner layer (lamina choriocapillaris) **** stratum intermedium ** Tapetum * Ciliary body (corpus ciliare) ** orbiculus ciliaris ** ciliary processes (processus ciliares) * Ciliary body (corpus ciliare) ** ciliary processes (processus ciliares) *** pars ciliaris retinae ** Ciliaris muscle (m. ciliaris; Bowman's muscle) *** meridional fibers and circular fibers * Iris ** pupil ** anterior chamber ** posterior chamber * Iris ** stroma (stroma iridis) ** muscular fibers *** circular fibers *** radiating fibers ** pars iridica retinae (uvea) * Iris ** membrana pupillaris Retina (tunica interna) * ora serrata * pars ciliaris retinae and pars iridica retinae * rhodopsin or visual purple * macula lutea * fovea centralis * optic disk * colliculus nervi optici * blind spot * Structure of retina ** pigmented layer * Retina proper ** stratum opticum or layer of nerve fibers * Retina proper ** ganglionic layer ** inner plexiform layer ** inner nuclear layer or layer of inner granules *** bipolar cells * Retina proper ** inner nuclear layer or layer of inner granules *** rod bipolars *** cone bipolars *** horizontal cells *** amacrine cells ** outer plexiform layer ** outer nuclear layer or layer of outer granules *** rod granules *** cone granules ** Layer of rods and cones (Jacob's membrane) *** rods *** cones * Supporting Frame-work of the Retina ** sustentacular fibers of Müller ** membrana limitans interna ** membrana limitans externa * Macula lutea and Fovea centralis * Macula lutea and Fovea centralis ** ora serrata ** pars ciliaris retinae ** pars iridica retinae or uvea ** arteria centralis retinae the refracting media ( ) * Aqueous humor (humor aqueus) * Vitreous body (corpus vitreum) ** hyaloid fossa ** hyaloid membrane ** hyaloid canal ** zonula ciliaris (zonule of Zinn) ** suspensory ligament of the lens * Vitreous body (corpus vitreum) ** spatia zonularis (canal of Petit) * Crystalline lens (lens crystallina) ** capsule of the lens (capsula lentis) ** lens ** lens, poles of: * Crystalline lens (lens crystallina) ** radii lentis the accessory organs of the eye ( ) * Ocular muscles (musculi oculi) ** Levator palpebræ superioris * Ocular muscles (musculi oculi) ** Recti *** Rectus inferior *** Rectus internus *** Rectus lateralis *** Rectus superior *** Rectus medialis ** annulus tendineus communis *** ligament of Zinn or tendon of Zinn *** superior tendon of Lockwood ** Obliquus oculi superior (superior oblique) * Ocular muscles (musculi oculi) ** Obliquus oculi inferior (inferior oblique) * Ocular muscles (musculi oculi) ** Orbitalis muscle * Fascia bulb (capsule of Ténon) ** periscleral lymph space ** medial check ligament and lateral check ligament * Fascia bulb (capsule of Ténon) ** suspensory ligament of the eye * Orbital fascia * Eyebrows (supercilia) * Eyelids (palpebræ) ** palpebral fissure (rima palpebrarum) ** palpebral commissures or canthi *** lateral palpebral commissure (commissura palpebrarum lateralis; external canthus) *** medial palpebral commissure (commissura palpebrarum medialis; internal canthus) ** lacus lacrimalis ** lacrimal papilla ** punctum lacrimale * eyelashes (cilia) ** ciliary glands * Structure of the Eyelids * integument * subcutaneous areolar tissue * palpebral fibers of the Orbicularis oculi * tarsi (tarsal plates) ** superior tarsus (tarsus superior; superior tarsal plate) ** inferior tarsus (tarsus inferior; inferior tarsal plate) * orbital septum (septum orbitale; palpebral ligament) * Tarsal glands (glandulæ tarsales Meibomi; Meibomian glands) * conjunctiva * conjunctiva ** Palpebral portion (tunica conjunctiva palpebrarum) *** plica semilunaris *** superior fornix *** inferior fornix ** Bulbar portion (tunica conjunctiva bulbi) * trachoma glands * caruncula lacrimalis ** lacus lacrimalis ** plica semilunaris * Lacrimal apparatus (apparatus lacrimalis) ** Lacrimal gland (glandula lacrimalis) *** superior lacrimal gland *** inferior lacrimal gland ** Lacrimal ducts (ductus lacrimalis; lacrimal canals) *** puncta lacrimalia *** papillae lacrimales *** superior duct *** inferior duct *** ampullae ** Lacrimal sac (saccus lacrimalis) * Lacrimal apparatus (apparatus lacrimalis) ** Nasolacrimal duct (ductus nasolacrimalis; nasal duct) *** plica lacrimalis (Hasneri) the organ of hearing ( ) * ear * auditory plate * auditory pit * auditory vesicle * Labyrinth: development of: * middle ear * auditory tube * malleus * incus * stapes * external acoustic meatus * acoustic nerve * vestibular ganglion * spiral ganglion the external ear ( ) * external ear * auricula (pinna) ** Helix ** auricular tubercle of Darwin ** antihelix * auricula (pinna) ** fossa triangularis ** concha ** crus ** cymba conchae ** cavum conchae ** tragus ** intertragic notch ** antitragus ** lobule ** eminentia conchae ** eminentia triangularis * Structure of auricula ** cartilage of the auricula (cartilago auriculæ; cartilage of the pinna) *** spina helicis *** cauda helicis *** fissura antitragohelicina *** sulcus antihelicis transversus *** ponticulus * Structure of auricula ** ligaments of the auricula (ligamenti auricularia; ligaments of the pinna) ** Extrinsic muscles of external ear *** Auricularis anterior (Attrahens aurem) *** Auricularis superior (Attolens aurem) *** Auricularis posterior (Retrahens aurem) ** Intrinsic muscles of external ear *** Helicis major *** Helicis minor *** Tragicus *** Antitragicus *** Transversus auriculae *** Obliquus auriculae * External acoustic meatus (meatus acusticus externus; external auditory canal or meatus) ** isthmus ** cartilaginous portion (meatus acusticus externus cartilagineus) ** osseous portion (meatus acusticus externus osseus) * External acoustic meatus (meatus acusticus externus; external auditory canal or meatus) ** tympanic sulcus ** annulus tympanicus ** ceruminous glands the middle ear or tympanic cavity ( ) * middle ear * tympanic cavity proper * epitympanic recess * Tegmental wall or Roof (paries tegmentalis) ** tegmen tympani * Jugular wall or Floor (paries jugularis) ** fundus tympani * Membranous or Lateral wall (paries membranacea; outer wall) ** notch of Rivinus ** iter chordae posterius (apertura tympanica canaliculi chordae) ** petrotympanic fissure (fissura petrotympanica; Glaserian fissure) * Membranous or Lateral wall (paries membranacea; outer wall) ** iter chordae anterius (canal of Huguier) * Tympanic membrane (membrana tympani) ** fibrocartilaginous ring ** tympanic sulcus ** malleolar folds ** pars flaccida ** umbo * Structure ** cutaneous stratum ** fibrous stratum * Labyrinthic or Medial wall (paries labyrinthica; inner wall) ** fenestra vestibuli (fenestra ovalis) ** fenestra cochleæ (fenestra rotunda) ** secondary tympanic membrane * Labyrinthic or Medial wall (paries labyrinthica; inner wall) ** promontory (promontorium) ** prominence of the facial canal (prominentia canalis facialis; prominence of aqueduct of Fallopius) * mastoid or posterior wall (paries mastoidea) ** entrance to the antrum ** tympanic or mastoid antrum ** mastoid air cells ** pyramidal eminence (eminentia pyramidalis; pyramid) ** fossa incudis * Carotid or Anterior wall (paries carotica) ** septum canalis musculotubarii ** semicanal for the Tensor tympani (semicanalis m. tensoris tympani) ** septum canalis musculotubarii (processus cochleariformis) * auditory tube (tuba auditiva; Eustachian tube) * auditory tube (tuba auditiva; Eustachian tube) ** osseous portion (pars osseo tubae auditivae) ** cartilaginous portion (pars cartilaginea tubae auditivae) *** torus tubarius *** tube tonsil the auditory ossicles ( ) * Malleus ** head (capitulum mallei) ** cog-tooth (spur of the malleus) ** neck (collum mallei) ** manubrium mallei (handle) ** anterior process (processus anterior; processus gracilis) ** lateral process (processus lateralis; processus brevis) * Incus ** body (corpus incudis) ** short crus (crus breve; short process) * Incus ** fossa incudis ** long crus (crus longum; long process) ** lenticular process * Stapes ** head (capitulum stapedis) ** crura (crus anterius and crus posterius) ** base (basis stapedis) * Ligaments of the Ossicles (ligamenta ossiculorum auditus) ** anterior ligament of the malleus (lig. mallei anterius) ** superior ligament of the malleus (lig. mallei superius) ** lateral ligament of the malleus (lig. mallei laterale; external ligament of the malleus) ** axis ligament ** posterior ligament of the incus (lig. incudis posterius) * Ligaments of the Ossicles ** superior ligament of the incus (lig. incudis superius) ** annular ligament of the base of the stapes (lig. annulare baseos stapedis) * Muscles of the Tympanic Cavity (musculi ossiculorum auditus) ** Tensor tympani ** Stapedius * Mucous membrane of the Tympanic cavity * pouch of Prussak * recesses of Troltsch * tympanic branch of the glossopharyngeal (Jacobson's nerve) * superior and inferior caroticotympanic nerves * smaller superficial petrosal nerve * chorda tympani nerve the internal ear or labyrinth ( ) * internal ear (labyrinth) * Osseous labyrinth (labyrinthus osseus) * Vestibule (vestibulum) * Vestibule (vestibulum) ** pyramid of the vestibule ** fossa cochlearis ** aquæductus vestibuli ** ductus endolymphaticus ** recessus ellipticus ** macula cribrosa superior * Bony semicircular canals (canales semicirculares ossei) ** ampulla ** superior semicircular canal (canalis semicircularis superior) ** crus commune ** posterior semicircular canal (canalis semicircularis posterior) ** lateral or horizontal canal (canalis semicircularis lateralis; external semicircular canal) * Cochlea ** apex of cochlea (cupula) ** osseous spiral lamina ** basilar membrane ** helicotrema ** modiolus * Cochlea ** spiral canal of the modiolus ** spiral ganglion (ganglion of Corti) ** cupula ** fenestra cochleae ** secondary tympanic membrane ** osseous spiral lamina (lamina spiralis ossea) ** scala vestibuli ** scala tympani ** hamulus laminæ spiralis ** helicotrema ** secondary spiral lamina ** vestibule fissure ** perilymph * Membranous labyrinth (labyrinthus membranaceus) ** perilymph ** endolymph * utricle (utriculus) ** macula acustica utriculi * utricle (utriculus) ** ductus utriculosaccularis * Saccule (sacculus) ** macula acustica sacculi ** ductus endolymphaticus ** saccus endolymphaticus ** canalis reuniens of Hensen * Semicircular ducts (ductus semicirculares; membranous semicircular canals) ** septum transversum * Structure ** supporting cells ** hair cells * Structure ** otoconia * Ductus cochlearis (membranous cochlea; scala media) * basilar membrane * vestibular membrane * ductus cochlearis (scala media) * lagena * canalis reuniens of Hensen * spiral ligament * basilar crest * sulcus spiralis externus * stria vascularis * limbus laminæ spiralis * sulcus spiralis internus * vestibular lip * tympanic lip * auditory teeth * Basilar membrane ** zona arcuata ** zona pectinata ** vas spirale * spiral organ of Corti ** pillars of Corti * spiral organ of Corti ** tunnel of Corti ** reticular membrane * rods of Corti ** phalangeal processes * Hair cells * Hair cells ** cells of Deiters ** phalangeal process ** supporting cells of Hensen ** cells of Claudius ** space of Nuel ** reticular lamina ** phalanges ** tectorial membrane ** Hensen's stripe ** acoustic nerve (n. acusticus; auditory nerve or nerve of hearing) ** vestibular nerve (n. vestibularis) ** vestibular ganglion (ganglion of Scarpa) peripheral terminations of nerves of general sensations ( ) * Free nerve-endings ** tactile disks * special end-organs * special end-organs ** end-bulbs of Krause ** genital corpuscles ** articular end-bulbs ** tactile corpuscles of Grandry ** Pacinian corpuscles * special end-organs ** corpuscles of Herbst ** corpuscles of Golgi and Mazzoni ** tactile corpuscles of Wagner and Meissner ** Corpuscles of Ruffini ** neurotendinous spindles (organs of Golgi) ** neuromuscular spindles the common integument ( ) * Integumentum Commune; Skin, integument * epidermis, cuticle or scarf skin * four layers ** stratum mucosum (mucous layer) *** stratum germinativum * four layers ** stratum granulosum ** stratum lucidum ** stratum corneum (horny layer) *** keratin * melanin * Corium, Cutis vera, Dermis, or True skin ** reticular layer (stratum reticulare; deep layer) ** papillary layer (stratum papillare; superficial layer; corpus papillare of the corium) *** papillæ * Development ** vernix caseosa ** lanugo * Appendages of the Skin ** Nails (ungues) *** free edge *** nail matrix *** lunula of nails * Appendages of the Skin ** Nails (ungues) *** eponychium ** Hairs (pili) *** shaft or scapus *** root of the hair (radix pili) *** hair bulb *** hair follicle *** outer coat or dermic coat * Appendages of the Skin ** Hairs (pili) *** inner coat or epidermic coat **** outer root sheath and inner root sheath **** Huxley's layer **** Henle's layer * Appendages of the Skin ** Hairs (pili) *** shaft of the hair (scapus pili) *** cortex *** cuticle *** Arrectores pilorum ** Sebaceous glands (glandulæ sebaceæ) *** sebum cutaneum * Appendages of the Skin ** Sudoriferous glands or Sweat glands (glandulæ sudoriferæ) *** areolar tissue *** epithelium See also * List of images and subjects in Gray's Anatomy * List of images in Gray's Anatomy: X. The Organs of the senses and the Common integument Category:Gray's Anatomy Category:Gray's Anatomy-related lists